I'm Yours
by i scribble too
Summary: Yamachi, Taito. Taichi's world is turned upside down upon the arrival of Yamato - his estranged half brother. Yamato begins a sadistic game of seduction . . . only to fall for Taichi himself. Rated: T.


**YAMACHI**. I have to warn though that I probably can't write Taichi as vulnerable very well – so this might come off as more Yamachi/Taito than Yamachi alone. But I guess the main thing is that Yamato's on top? ^^; And if _that_ makes you uneasy – you'll probably be better off not reading this. ^^;

See, I needed a break from **XY** – a break from writing a version of Yamato that I half dislike. To be totally honest, I personally _don't_ view a Taichi/Yamato relationship as _purely_ Taito or Yamachi, but I'm okay with writing a story to _look_ like a pure Taito or Yamachi. Since XY is heading towards looking like a pure Taito, I figure I'll let out all my Yamachiness here.

Translation: I personally think Taichi and Yamato would be switching like fuck, but hey. I like being a crowd pleaser, heh.

Oh, yes. Though this story isn't disturbing like XY, it still contains the taboo inclusion of incest, so some people might prefer not to read it. Like in XY, Taichi and Yamato are half brothers here – I can't help it, I wish they were brothers. XD;

The story is titled after Jason Mraz's "I'm Yours" – but that has no relevance, really. XD;

* * *

**I'm Yours**

_chapter one_

* * *

"There he is! Yamato!"

_Finally_, Taichi thought as he looked up from his Sony PSP. He glanced ahead at the throng of people making their way out of the airport terminal, searching for someone that could remotely resemble his brother. It only took a couple of seconds before his eyes landed on a tall blond male – it was definitely Yamato. He stood up to properly greet him, as he was told to do by his parents.

"Yamato."

Taichi watched as his father – well, _their_ father – shook hands with the person he was going to be sharing his bedroom with for at least a year. Estranged father and son proceeded to hug each other, but more out of obligation than love, Taichi suspected. Yamato was practically a stranger.

"You've grown so much," his mother said of typical praise as she too gave Yamato a hug. But she did have a point. Yamato had always been one of the tallest kids back in elementary school, so Taichi kind of thought maybe he'd done most of his growing and thus wouldn't grow much more and end up as a short adult – but apparently not. Yamato stood a few inches taller than him.

Next, Hikari gave Yamato a shy hug. Taichi hoped that didn't mean _he_ had to hug him. Since when were his family a bunch of huggers, anyway? Yamato was bound to find out sooner or later that they were all hug-less frauds.

"Taichi," Susumu nudged his son to greet – _hug?_ – Yamato as Hikari let him go. Taichi rolled his eyes, but stepped forward a little.

"I thought puberty might fuck you up and make you ugly," were his chosen words of greeting, "but I guess not."

"Taichi!" Yuuko admonished, her eyes flashing with disapproval at her only son.

"Just a joke," Taichi said quickly, hands held up defensively. His mother shook her head at him.

But Yamato only smiled. "Can't say I thought the same about you. I always knew you'd turn out handsome."

Hikari giggled, Yuuko smiled and Susumu gave a short chuckle – clearly all taking it as a joke. But Taichi just thought, _what the fuck_? Judgement made: Yamato was still the fucking weirdo he was back when they were eleven; six years hadn't changed that. Oh this was going to be an _awesome_ year – note the sarcasm.

* * *

Taichi carried some of Yamato's luggage into their now shared bedroom as Yamato carried his two _precious_ guitar cases – presumably with guitars in them. It'd be funny if they were empty, Taichi sniggered. Their father followed with the last of the luggage, placing them at the foot of the bed they had purchased specifically for Yamato.

Susumu straightened up. "Well, this is it. You should lay down now and rest, Yamato. We'll call you when it's time for dinner."

"Right," Yamato nodded, giving his father an appreciative smile. "Thank you."

Susumu returned his smile before leaving the room, closing the door behind him. Yamato looked around the room before settling on leaning his guitar cases against the wall.

Taichi figured he should try to make conversation – make Yamato more comfortable in his new surroundings and all that. "Do you really need two guitars?"

Yamato looked over at him in – _disdain_? "Bass and acoustic," was all he said, before laying down full-length on his new bed.

"That . . . doesn't really answer my question," Taichi remarked, unimpressed at Yamato's change of attitude. Since arriving at the airport and during the car ride home, Yamato had been nice enough – polite with small talk. Now he just seemed like a dick head.

Yamato glanced at him with what he could only describe as a belittling look before closing his eyes.

Yeah – total dick head. Okay, to be fair, Yamato had just lost his mother a few months ago, and this new arrangement was no doubt a major adjustment for him. He should be supportive, despite Yamato's sudden mood swing. He knew his parents and Hikari had already given Yamato their condolences over the phone these last few months, but he hadn't spoken to Yamato at all until today.

"I'm sorry about your mother," he decided upon saying.

Silence.

Then, without opening his eyes, Yamato let out a flat, "Whatever."

Wow, this was going well. If Yamato wasn't his brother – well, half brother – he would have given up talking to him, at this point. But he reminded himself again that Yamato was going through a tough time.

"Are you okay with leaving your stepfather and –"

"I don't have a stepfather," Yamato snapped, eyes opened and looking at Taichi with a glint of anger. "He ceased to be my stepfather the moment his marriage to my mother dissolved due to her death."

_O-kay_, Taichi thought slowly, _stepdaddy issues_. "What about your little brother?"

Yamato's light glare diminished and he broke out into a smirk, before closing his eyes again. "You're right here."

"No, I mean – Takeru," Taichi said, annoyed. It felt a little like he was condescending him. "And you're only a month older than me. I hardly think that makes me your little brother."

"Well, you're not my big brother."

"No, but –"

"Then you're my little brother."

"No, I'm the same age –"

"You used to call me 'Yama-nii'." [1]

"When I was, like, five!"

"It was cute."

Taichi gritted his teeth in defeat. Whatever. Ignore. "Won't you miss Takeru?" he tried again.

". . . Takeru will be fine without me."

Okay, Taichi gave up. Talking to Yamato was borderline infuriating – the guy can't give a direct answer. He took out his Sony PSP and decided to ignore Yamato's presence. That's what he had originally intended to do – before he decided to be nice and attempted to be civil with the weirdo.

Yamato opened his eyes when it was clear Taichi had stopped talking to him, and looked over at his 'brother' on the opposite bed. The brunet seemed to be engrossed with his little pocket video game. He hadn't thought Taichi's life was hard, or would ever get hard, and all signs pointed to his being correct. He envied and hated him for it.

Still, there were ways to keep amused.

Looking Taichi over, he was glad the other boy was at least good looking – it made this much more easier and tolerable. Taichi had a very boyish face, one that would probably remain youthful even as he aged. He liked his eyes the most – a deep brown, so honest that they betrayed him and reflected whatever he was thinking. His eyebrows were thick but not overly so, and his wild mane of hair was a little out there, but it suited him well. His limbs were long and gangly, typical of the average seventeen year old male.

But what really made Yamato's lips form into a predatory smile was the temptatious curve of Taichi's arse. He was so . . . untouched.

Yamato was certainly going to have fun corrupting him.

* * *

"I hope Taichi's been more than welcoming," Yuuko said to Yamato at the dinner table, hoping that her son's prior negatives about Yamato coming to stay weren't making themselves noticeable.

"I have," Taichi cut in, throwing his mother an annoyed look. _Yamato's the one who hasn't been very responsive – because he's an arsehole_.

Yamato gave Yuuko a reassuring smile. "He's been excellent."

Taichi gave Yamato an odd look as he slurped down his noodles. Yamato was like a two-faced bastard – angelic around his parents, and a total arse around him alone. Okay, maybe he was judging Yamato a little too harshly – but the guy was still so fake.

"You can start school tomorrow if you're up for it, Yamato," Susumu spoke up, "I've already had a word with the school and they were nice enough to allow you to be transferred into Taichi's class."

_Don't remind me_, Taichi thought. It was bad enough that he had to put up with Yamato at home, but his parents had to go and make sure that he'd have to put up with him at school, too. Supposedly it was to make Yamato feel more comfortable – but as if Yamato needed 'comfort' or anything; the guy was a walking cold vein.

"Great, that's fantastic," Yamato turned to give Taichi a grin, "I'm sure things will be much easier for me with Taichi around."

Taichi forced himself to return the grin. _Please make this year go fast_.

"So, Yamato," Hikari started up shyly and all smiles. It was easy to see that she liked the possibility of getting to know Yamato better – a contrast to Taichi, certainly. "What are your plans after graduation?"

Yamato returned her smile. "I thought I'd apply for the NDA." [2]

"National Defense Academy?" Susumu asked, clearly impressed.

Yamato nodded. "That's right. I'll do four years there, another year doing an officer candidate course, and then hopefully I'll be a part of the Maritime Self-Defense Force."

Susumu looked proud. "Well – that's my boy."

Yamato grinned, but Taichi noticed that his eyes didn't crinkle at the corners – obviously a fake grin. "Maritime – that's the navy, right?" he asked. "You gonna sail ships?"

"No," Yamato shook his head, "I'm gonna fly planes."

"You can do that in the navy?" Taichi asked. His mind associated the word 'navy' with the sea. "Why not join the air force?"

"Yes, you can do that in the navy," Yamato replied, a little bit of the disdain he had shown earlier in their bedroom coming through. "And I'd rather be a navy pilot than an air force pilot, because it takes _skill_ to land a plane on a moving target in the middle of the ocean the size of a postage stamp."

_Well_, Taichi thought. Did Yamato really have to exaggerate that? Their father already thought he was the newest dog's gonads simply from his admission that he planned to apply to the NDA. Landing on a postage stamp? Yeah, right.

"Besides," Yamato continued, "I like the water."

"Do you still swim?" Susumu asked. [3]

"Yes," Yamato answered, Taichi noting that he looked a little surprised and _pleased_ because their father remembered something about him. "It's the best cardio workout; tones your body, without losing muscle – like, say, running would."

Taichi felt a little irritated at Yamato and their father's . . . _chumminess_? They were supposed to be strangers. "Yeah, well," Taichi huffed, "I don't swim, but I do like water – what else would I clean myself with in the shower?"

"Taichi!" Yuuko chided him for his disrespect.

"Joke," Taichi said, exasperated. How come he always got told off?

Yamato didn't look all that offended – actually, Taichi was pretty sure he was back to belittling him. "And what do you plan on doing after graduation, Taichi?" the blond asked.

"I don't know," Taichi shrugged. "I haven't thought about it much." Well, that was a lie – he thought about how much he _didn't_ know what he was going to do.

"You should get your act together like Yamato," Susumu reprimanded. "He's got his future planned out."

"I have plenty of time to plan my future, _dad_," Taichi retorted, happily placing emphasis on 'dad'. He liked the fact that Yamato hadn't once addressed their father as such since he got here; it demonstrated the wall between them. Yamato had only called their father 'dad' a handful of times in the past.

"You can't play soccer professionally, you know," Susumu told him, eyes stern.

"I know that – and thanks for the encouragement, by the way," Taichi said sarcastically. _Lay off._

Yamato watched as Taichi and their 'father' continued to exchange words. He had to admit that he had mixed feelings about the Yagamis – he should've been one too, really, but he had his mother's last name instead. And who did he have to thank for that? His so-called father. And Yuuko. They were actually being nice to him _now_, but before . . .

He'd lived in Odaiba too, up until his mother and Hiroaki decided to move the family to Osaka six years ago. But even back then, despite going to the same elementary school as Taichi and Hikari, he still had limited contact with the Yagamis. Actually, it was more than that – his father made him feel unwanted and often disregarded him, even when he picked Taichi and Hikari up from school. He of course would see his father and say 'hello', hoping that he'd stop and talk to him – but he rarely did; just nodded his head and walked off.

It was insulting to hear his father call him his 'boy' – that was what he had always wanted, but somehow, it angered him. How dare his father claim him now? This man didn't raise him – decided he didn't want to. But now, when he was almost an adult, would he swoop in and save him. The old man was clearly trying to redeem himself.

But Susumu had made his choice. He'd chosen his family over _him_. And now . . .

Well, Yamato planned to have some fun with little Taichi.

* * *

After dinner Yamato had reverted back to his snobbish non-talkative self. Taichi had assumed he would – what without the parents or Hikari around to be fake to. What a jerk. It actually would've been nice to have a brother to talk to – but no, he was stuck with _him_.

Taichi was bored; doing homework only furthered his boredom. Yamato didn't seem to be interested in anyone but himself. He looked at the digital clock between their beds; it was only a little past nine. Well, screw this anyway.

"Do you mind if we turn in now?" he asked Yamato. "I know it's not that late, but you must be tired from the plane ride, and packing your luggage and stuff."

Yamato strummed his acoustic guitar. "It's not that long a flight from Osaka to Tokyo."

_Oh yay_, Taichi rolled his eyes internally, _he's back to condescending me_. "Still, you – we – have school tomorrow. You might as well rest up for the night to make sure you don't fall asleep during class tomorrow or something."

". . . Fine." Yamato began putting his guitar away.

Taichi wondered whether that superior look ever came off Yamato's face, or if it was just permanently fixed there. Who the hell looks superior while saying '_fine_'? If Yamato's mother wasn't dead, Taichi would gladly tell him where he can fuck off to.

As Yamato opened one of his suitcases and pulled out a wife beater and briefs, Taichi took out a shirt and boxers from his own closet. He turned, so that his back was facing Yamato as he changed.

Yamato watched with a smirk, sitting down on his bed with his change of clothes in hand. "What are you being shy about?" the blond chuckled, voice laced with amusement.

Taichi looked over his shoulder at him, as he prepared to change from his pants and underwear to just boxers. "What? Is there something wrong with privacy?"

"It's more like secrecy, don't you think?" Yamato drawled, clearly still amused. "Come on, we're brothers – we have the same junk. There's no need to hide yourself from me."

Taichi pulled his boxers on and turned around, giving Yamato a stony look as he got back into his bed. "I don't care if we have the same 'junk', Yamato – I know you're not aware, but brothers don't normally go around dangling their bits in each other's faces. Or, you know, give each other mutual hand jobs."

Yamato broke out into a grin. "Oh hey, you remembered. I thought maybe you'd forgotten – you know, like how some people make themselves forget past traumas."

"I wish," Taichi spat back. _This_ was why Yamato was creepy.

The blond just smiled. "Like you said, it was mutual – I didn't force you or anything."

"You practically did," Taichi retorted.

It had been a couple of weeks before Yamato's move to Osaka, when they were both eleven. Yamato had somehow managed to persuade him to 'experiment' with each other's . . . penises. And prior to that, Yamato was always touching him – like 'accidentally' brushing his hand against his crotch. Yamato wasn't normal – that had been clear to him back then, and even clearer now.

The blond's eyebrows quirked suggestively. "Wanna do it again?"

Taichi just stared at him stonily.

Yamato started laughing. "I'm joking." He proceeded to pull his top off to put on the wife beater.

Taichi observed that Yamato's choice of clothing hadn't changed in six years; even when they were kids, Yamato often wore sleeveless tops – wife beaters, tank tops, muscle shirts. The blond obviously liked showing off his arms – and with good reason. It didn't surprise him that Yamato looked after his body because he had always been appearance-conscious – anybody could tell from the way he dressed and carried himself. Yamato had an air of sophistication, grace and elegance about him. Or, Taichi supposed the word 'cool' would sum it up pretty well. Too bad he was a nutter.

"Do you work out?" Taichi asked. He ignored the cocksure smile that elicited from Yamato.

"Once or twice a week," the blond replied. "You?"

"Nah," Taichi answered, a little self-consciously. "Haven't got time. And soccer usually drains me of all my energy, so . . ."

"Soccer's an endurance sport that depletes your body of fat and muscle," Yamato informed him.

". . . I knew that," Taichi half-lied. He knew about the fat loss bit – after all, you don't run around excessively and _not_ expect to lose weight – but not the muscle loss bit. "That's why I eat loads to make up for it."

"Fat doesn't turn into muscle. It doesn't work that way."

"Yeah, I know," Taichi replied. "I'm just saying that I eat a lot to make up for the weight I lose. So, you know, whatever I lose – I gain back."

"And your muscles?"

Taichi paused, giving Yamato a slight glare. "It's not like I play professionally, man. I don't think I'm in any danger to lose, like, a large noticeable percentage of my muscle or anything like that from playing _less_ enduring high school soccer."

Yamato sniggered. "Defensive."

Taichi ignored him. "Besides, I don't really play soccer a lot anymore."

"No? You just said it usually drains you of energy."

"Yeah, well . . . shut up."

Yamato smiled at him – then proceeded to take his pants and underwear off, exposing his genitalia as he changed into his briefs.

"Oh for fuck's sake," Taichi hissed as he quickly turned his back on Yamato.

Yamato only laughed.

* * *

"Somehow," Yamato murmured as he looked over Taichi's timetable the next morning at the kitchen table, "I knew you'd be in the dumb class."

"I'm not in the dumb class," Taichi snatched it out of his hands. "3-D is the dumb class."

"And you're in 3-C – almost there," Yamato sniggered.

Taichi didn't need Yamato ragging on him about his intelligence – he got enough of it from his parents and teachers. "I'm starting to think I liked it better when you didn't speak to me," he expressed coldly.

"Sorry," Yamato apologised – and to Taichi's surprise, he actually seemed a little sincere.

"Yeah, whatever," Taichi looked him over suspiciously, then glanced at the blond's self-made sandwiches. "You didn't have to waste your time making those. You could've asked my mum to make them for you instead."

"Yeah, she offered," Yamato replied. "But I prefer preparing my own food; you know, for hygienic reasons and taste control."

Did he just say his mother was dirty and made crap food?

"You're like a health freak," Taichi muttered, slinging his bag over his shoulder. Then he remembered something. "Oh yeah, you'll like this – for P.E. today we're swimming, so take your speedos."

Yamato gave him a – _flirtatious_? – grin. "Can't I borrow one of yours?"

* * *

"Oi," Yamato whispered to Taichi in the boy's locker room – they were supposed to be changing into their speedos, but Yamato was doing a fine job at holding Taichi up. "Who's gay in this class?"

Taichi gave Yamato an incredulous look. "_What_?" Did he not realise how creepy and random he was?

Yamato didn't look perturbed. "Who's gay?" he repeated, looking at Taichi imploringly and as if it were the most natural question in the world. "I'm curious," he added, giving Taichi an innocent smile.

"Uh . . ." Taichi looked around the locker room, whilst still thinking about how much of a fucking weirdo Yamato was. His eyes landed on a boy with black hair, and he cocked his head towards him. "That guy."

"No," Yamato admonished upon looking at Taichi's choice. "No, no, no. I know he's gay. _Everybody_ knows he's gay – how can they not? I _meant_, who's gay but isn't, you know, obvious? I don't like the obvious ones."

. . . Right. Taichi just wanted this conversation to end. ". . . Well, that guy over there," he motioned quickly at a redheaded guy in the process of pulling on speedos. "Sato Akemi. There are, you know, talk that he's gay and stuff. But no one's really sure – I mean he hasn't come out or anything."

Taichi watched as Yamato looked the other boy up and down. _Creepy_.

"He'll do," Yamato finally said, flashing Taichi a grin – before pulling his lower confines off abruptly to exchange for the speedos he ended up borrowing from Taichi (he didn't want to look through his suitcases for them).

Taichi turned quickly so as not to see anything. He gritted his teeth and took the opportunity to undress and put on his own speedos, seeing as Yamato was preoccupied and thus wouldn't be perving at him. And what the _fuck_? Who would have to worry about their _brother_ perving on them?

He made it out of the locker rooms safely without Yamato seeing anything. A few girls in the corner of the indoor swimming pool closest to him gave him a smile – and he knew they appreciated what they saw downstairs. He threw them back a flirtatious smile of his own – cocky and arrogant. He liked feeling in his element.

And then Yamato came up behind him, slapping him on the shoulder. Taichi saw the girls' eyes diverting to Yamato; they'd been ogling 'fresh blood' since home room, but this time they were obviously checking out his package – and no doubt the rest of him exposed, too. In just speedos, it became even clearer that Yamato lacked any kind of physical defects.

Yamato didn't seem to notice the girls.

"I like your bulge," the blond whispered teasingly against Taichi's ear, arm draped across the brunet's shoulders.

Taichi shrugged his arm off, giving Yamato an irritated look. He not only found Yamato creepy anymore, but downright annoying. "Yeah, well, seeing as it's the same as yours, I guess that makes you a narcissist, fuckwit."

Yamato gave him a wide grin. "Taichi, you've expanded your vocabulary since I've left. How cute."

"Stop that," Taichi said in irritation. "Stop your stupid little remarks."

Yamato remained smiling. "Let's have a race in the pool. I'll leave you alone after that – you don't even have to win."

Taichi looked at him dubiously. "Then what's the point of racing?"

Yamato shrugged, but continued smiling. "Don't you want me to leave you alone?"

_You blow hot and cold, so yeah_. Taichi walked towards one of the swimming blocks. Yamato grinned as he followed.

* * *

"Man you suck," Yamato laughed as Taichi finished the last of the three laps they'd agreed upon.

"Swimming's harder than running – there's more resistance," Taichi retorted, pulling himself up out of the waters. "I'm good at running. I can totally beat you at that – even though your legs are longer. _That_ says something."

"I'm not much of a runner," Yamato agreed, smiling.

"And," Taichi continued, "it's 'cause your arms and legs are longer that they propel you forward faster in swimming. Plus you've got a bodily advantage. Actually, swimmers are all cheats, because they're all so huge – they use their bodies to take up more area than normal people."

"Normal people?" Yamato snorted – like as if there was a distinction.

"Yeah. Remember when you always won at those swim meets in elementary school? It was because everyone else was smaller than you. Obviously being bigger than everyone in our grade, you took up more space, and finished faster. You're a cheat."

Yamato let out a laugh. "I don't think that's cheating. That's like saying professional basketball players are cheats because they're seven foot tall."

"Yeah, well . . ." Taichi smiled ruefully – then it occurred to him that he and Yamato were actually having a pretty decent conversation. No bad blood, no Yamato being a wackjob . . . just pretty normal. Almost like something you'd overhear two _normal_ brothers conversing about.

Apparently, it occurred to Yamato too.

"I'll leave you alone now," Yamato winked at him, before sauntering off . . . towards Sato Akemi.

Taichi shook his head.

* * *

Taichi kicked aimlessly at a bunch of rocks as he walked home from school with Yamato. The blond had kept true to his word and hadn't bothered him all day. Actually, he was _still_ not bothering him – no words of condescension or . . . flirtation. It was like Yamato had gotten a brand new toy – Sato Akemi – and so there wasn't a need for Taichi anymore.

He was feeling a little . . . neglected. But _why_? Yamato was a freak. The blond had really only started talking to him after he brought up the topic of their mutual hand jobs to each other years back. That in itself was creepy. He should be glad to be rid of Yamato's incessant annoyingness.

But he didn't like silence. Especially since – he had to admit – Yamato wasn't as bad a company as he thought he'd be after today. If only he would stop the inappropriate banter . . .

"So," Taichi spoke up, giving in. _I'm going to regret this_. "Are you just going back to ignoring me?"

Yamato turned to glance at him, lips curving into a smile. "I thought I bothered you."

"You do. You did." Taichi shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe I feel sorry for Sato. You're bothering him now."

Yamato smirked. "I'm not bothering Akemi."

Taichi noted the first name basis. "What were you doing with him?"

Yamato stopped walking, and Taichi followed suit. "Let me show you."

He stared at Taichi with a predatory smile on his face. Taichi shifted uncomfortably under his intimidating gaze. He wasn't frightened or anything; Yamato was just freaking him out a little.

"You had staring contests with Sato?" Taichi supplied, in an attempt to break the mood.

Yamato gave a light chuckle – before suddenly grabbing hold of Taichi's arms.

"What the –" Taichi began, before he was silenced by Yamato's lips on his own.

_What the fuck?_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yay, I wrote a Yamachi! :D . . . But it's unedited. D:

Well, this was just a little experiment . . . or something I could write when XY got too 'heavy'. I'm not sure if I'll go beyond the first chapter – XY is my first priority, so this story will likely take a backseat to it until I finish (and that will probably take _years_). Or maybe I'll find time to update if I get stuck on a mood I don't want to be in with XY. This _was_ a fun escape to write, after all. :D But was it fun to read? XD; I like that it's so simple compared to XY – though I guess translated means it's written a lot more crap. XD;

I assume Yamachis are supposed to be more about Taichi. I debated about who should have what role, and ended up choosing them as you've read above. But Yamato has the 'back story', and I thought maybe Taichi should've – except the 'back story' role was also the initiator role; therefore, I ended up deciding that Yamato should be it if it's a Yamachi . . .

But don't worry; you'll see Yamato lusting after Taichi and getting jealous and whatnot in the next chapters when he realises he actually has a thing for him. ;)

Feedback is greatly appreciated. :)

(Rating will change to M if I continue . . .)

Notes:

[1] 'Yama-nii' is basically 'Yama-big brother'. It sounds and flows better in Japanese, thus the usage. It's like a pet name, being a fusion of one's brother's name and 'nii-chan' (the most informal way of saying big brother).

[2] As said in my author's note in XY at the end of chapter four, Yamato would have to join the military (and emerge as highly skilled) to ever apply to become an astronaut.

[3] I'm convinced Yamato's good at swimming. Everything just fits, from his awesome swimming in the Seadramon infested lake, to loving the sea and being depicted as such on both covers of his Digimon Adventure 02 CDs (TEEN-AGE WOLVES-related), to the possibility of being in the navy, and to astronauts requiring to be able to swim well (because being in space is similar to being in water).


End file.
